


You're Pretty Cute...

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Flash Fic for a Tumblr Request: "Prompt idea for mello, 'you're pretty cute when you're nice' "what am I when I'm not nice" 'hot as hell' "
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Kudos: 14





	You're Pretty Cute...

“Get down!” Mello whispered sternly as he grabbed the back of their shirt, pulling them down next to him, crouching beneath the window pane. He cocked his gun, finger steadfast on the trigger. Slowly he rose, peering over the sill. Seeing that the perceived threat was actually just someone walking too close to their hideout, he stood up, holding a hand out to his companion, pulling them to their feet.

“Damn it. I’m so fucking tired of this shit,” he grumbled. “We really should think about getting our own place away from Rod.”

“We?” they questioned, a sly smile grew until it was their most prominent feature.

“Well, yeah. I’m not going to leave you here in this shithole.”

“Damn, Mello. Taking me with you when you leave. Trying to save my life earlier. You’re pretty cute when you’re nice.”

A slight pink rose across Mello’s cheeks and nose, vanishing beneath the obstruction of his scar. 

“What am I when I’m not nice?” His usual gruffness returning to his demeanor.

“Hot as hell.”

The two locked eyes. Without expression Mello shoved them up against the wall, their mouths so close his Love could feel his lips turn to a smile.”Let me show you just how not nice I can be.”


End file.
